


The Girls Watch a Tournament

by sir_coriander_cadaverish



Category: Nimona (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_coriander_cadaverish/pseuds/sir_coriander_cadaverish
Summary: A typical tournament at the Institution, which I can imagine is a lot of fun for both the budding knights and their young spectators.
Relationships: Ballister Blackheart/Ambrosius Goldenloin
Kudos: 7





	The Girls Watch a Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> \- Another scene from the knight boys' idyllic childhoods at the Institution? yas please :)  
> \- I made up a few adorable girls for this story bc I love to see the baby knights' relationship from perspectives outside of their own. So, meet Beth, Arielle, and Lilith!  
> \- I realize, in hindsight, that these girls closely resemble the PowerPuff Girls in terms of their personalities, and I kinda kicked myself because that was definitely not my intention. If anything, they're more like the triplets from Yuri!!! On Ice. (Once you read it, you'll probably see what I mean.)  
> Anyway, enjoy!!

It was a tournament day at the Institution, and a gaggle of young trainees from the Girls' Wing sat in the bleachers to watch a class of 11th-year knights compete against each other under the mild September sun. Their leader, Lady Torchminster, stood in the aisle to ensure that the girls were taking notes - on the performances, rather than the performers.

In the fourth row sat a trio of 8th-year friends: first there was Beth, a cynical girl who had little interest in tournaments, or boys, for that matter, and sniffled disdainfully at the boys' crowing laughter and crude language, as well as the earthy dust that the horses' hooves kicked up every now and then and tickled her nose. Then there was Arielle, who was also rather disinterested in the boys, but brought a little set of binoculars that she kept on her person at all times to catch the subtle details in life that would be easily missed by most other girls. Finally, there was Lilith, the youngest by a few months, who was a bit naive, a bit silly, perhaps - and just a tad boy-crazy.

These girls sat together, in this order, as the older boys made their way into the center of the arena on horseback. There were about fifteen of them, all smartly lined up on a diverse set of horses. Suddenly, a whistle blew, and all of the horses bucked onto their hind legs and stamped the ground, an impressive display depite the somewhat bored look in the horses' eyes. "Why do all those horses look like they don't wanna be there?" Beth chuckled. "I think they're cute," Lilith countered. Wryly, Beth replied, "The horses or the boys?" Lilith stuck out her tongue.

When the whistle blew again, all the boys yanked their reins and neatly guided their horses to form two groups. "Up first," the loudspeaker announced, "Timothy Silverstone and Samuel Fairbrook!" As the crowd cheered, a boy with long, coppery red hair trotted out on a black steed, and another boy with a hint of a beard made his way out on a dappled gray. The other boys cheered for their favorites, as did the girls observing from the sidelines. "Man, that guy's got really, really red hair," Arielle mused. "D'you think it's natural?" "Looks greasy," Beth remarked. Arielle put down her binoculars and gazed at Beth inquisitively. "You're awfully negative," she said. "Don't you find any of these guys cute?" Beth squinted into the crowd of teenage boys. They all stood in clusters, leaning against the guardrails and watching their classmates with bated breath. "Ehh, some of them," Beth admitted. "Like the one on the far right. He's not bad." That was Ryder, whose light brown curls won him major points with the ladies. Arielle wrinkled her nose. "I've seen the way he acts with girls," she said. "The guy's a jerk."

Beth sighed, already detached. "See, this is why men are trash." Down below, the red-haired boy almost fell off his horse as he was struck rather hard in the chest plate by the other boy's lance, causing the crowd of boys to erupt into cheers and boos.

"What about you, Lilith?" Arielle asked. "Got any particular knight on your mind?" Lilith did, as a matter of fact. "Let's just say I have a favorite," she said with what she hoped was a mysterious smile. "And I know he's not a jerk like Curly over there." "Oh, whatever," Beth retorted.

Suddenly Arielle let out a soft gasp. "Uh oh." "What?" Lilith asked, trying to swipe the binoculars but Arielle gripped them tightly. "Looks like two of these guys are no longer candidates for you, Lilith." Now it was Lilith's turn to gasp. "Wha- really? Lemme see!" "Hang on," Arielle said, trying to adjust the focus. "Those two dudes are making serious googly eyes at each other." "Which ones? Which ones?!" "Uhh-" Arielle's tongue stuck out from the effort - "Oh, there! The guy with blonde hair, and the guy with a red-handled lance! D'you see?" Lilith craned her neck and, in just a moment, saw exactly what Arielle was talking about. Ballister, the tanned knight with red-accented armor, and Ambrosius, who had flowing golden hair, were clearly sending a silent message to one another from across the arena. Their eyes seemed to sparkle, even from the girls' vantage point. "Oh boy, look at the way they're smiling," Arielle said knowingly. "Those guys are in love." "They could just be friends," Lilith squeaked hopefully. "Nuh-uh," Arielle said with a somber shake of her head. "Trust me. I can tell."

Lilith was grief-stricken. "Oh, come onnn!" 

Beth snorted, "What's _your_ deal?" 

"The blond one was my favorite!" Lilith wailed, burying her face in her hands until her voice was muffled. "He's so hot..." 

Arielle raised an eyebrow. "Dude, he kinda looks like a girl," she said simply. "Frankly, I thought the other guy was cuter. But it's fine, I guess..." she said wistfully, "love is love."

Now Beth rolled her eyes. "Tch, I'm surprised you two didn't already know those guys are queers." Arielle and Lilith both stared at her in silence. "You knew?" they asked in unison. Beth nodded casually, looking bored as ever. "It was supposed to be a secret. But practically everyone knows those two are a couple. Nothin' wrong with it, in my opinion."

Lilith groaned. "So much for Prince Charming." She must have been too loud, however, because Lady Torchminster glared at the girls. "Please focus on your notes," she snapped. Lilith rolled her eyes. 

After about an hour and a half, the tournament came to an end. By then, the sun hung low and orange in the sky, and Lady Torchminster motioned for all of the girls to stand and file out of the arena. "Jeez, that took forever," Beth grumbled. "I'm starving." Meanwhile, Arielle patted a still deflated Lilith's shoulder. "C'mon, Lilith, cheer up. It's cinnamon roll night." Lilith sighed melodramatically. "Three months' worth of crushing, only to end like this." Beth stifled a laugh. "Seriously? Three months? I didn't think you could-" "Ohhhh _damn_ ," Arielle said suddenly in a low voice, staring at the cluster of weary boys in the distance before casting a hand in front of Lilith's eyes. "Lil, don't look." Immediately, Lilith swatted her hand away. "What is it now?!" When she saw, her eyes widened.

In the distance, Ballister could be seen dismounting his horse to meet under the dim, shadowy roof of the stables with Ambrosius, whose jousting round had ended a bit earlier. With a little smile, Ambrosius pulled something from behind his back: a couple of wildflowers he'd swiped from the courtyard gardens. Ballister grinned back at him, taking one and tucking it behind Ambrosius' ear. Ambrosius did the same with the other one, gently tucking it behind Ballister's ear. Then Ambrosius said something; they laughed. Then, suddenly, Ballister leaned forward and took Ambrosius' face in his hands and kissed him - Ambrosius wrapped his arms around Ballister and kissed him back, for the briefest, tenderest moment. Then, as quickly as they'd surged together, the two pulled away from each other and nonchalantly joined the throng of knights. The others had been far too busy whooping and chasing each other across the grounds to notice anything that had happened.

The girls were speechless as they watched the ordeal from start to finish. Suddenly, Lilith couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, I can't take it anymore!" she cried. "Fuck!" Arielle shook her head ruefully. "I told you not to look," she chided. Beth shrugged. "I think they're cute together," she remarked. "You guys are just being ridiculous." "Well hang on a second, _I'm_ not!" Arielle protested. "Lilith here's just gonna have to find herself a new crush." "Unnnghhhh," Lilith groaned again. Beth chuckled under her breath, "Well, that shouldn't take long-" "SHUT UP!"


End file.
